


Early Mornings

by LexiM02



Series: the golden boy and his vagabond [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im freewood trash help, its real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiM02/pseuds/LexiM02
Summary: Ryan has a hard time sleeping, Gavin tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm dying freewood has my heart.   
> Also I have been mistaken my English teacher isn't as bad as previously thought she said I was a good writer! Speaking of English, I did this instead of doing my homework. Oops.  
> Happy Reading!

Ryan sighed. He’d been staring up at the ceiling for what felt like years. He couldn’t sleep, and it wasn’t for lack of trying. He didn’t know why, exactly, but most nights lately had been spent staring up at the white ceiling, which looked grey in the dark minus the city lights bouncing off it and showing the occasional orange or pink spot. It had been this way for most of his life. His insomnia was worse back on the east coast, when he knew that regardless of how safe he thought he was, a mobster could burst in the door and take him out in a hail of gunfire in retaliation for whatever underling Ryan had taken out. Back in the life of labels and ranks where you got killed for “lacking respect for the don” or just not doing what you were told straightaway, when Ryan was not a human but a machine, a calculated robot with a gun.   
These thoughts, reliving what he did and how dehumanized he was back then, wormed through his brain as he looked out the window to the buzzing city life below him. Los Santos really didn’t ever sleep. Didn’t these people know it was 4:45 in the morning? It didn’t seem to matter to them as girls in the very same brand of expensive clothes Gavin loved to wear stumbled on the sidewalks outside clubs, being drunk and in 6-inch heels was a recipe for disaster. And their douchebag bro-dude boyfriends followed them, looking tacky and stupid. Ryan was fascinated by these people, how they had such a predictable holding pattern. As soon as Friday rolled around they went to bars and nightclubs and pissed away cash on expensive drinks and went home with the first person who showed interest. He wasn’t lording some sort of superiority complex or anything, he was just genuinely curious as to how they could never get tired of the same thing over and over. People were so strange.   
Ryan watched the cars whir past. Fancy-looking ones, ones he couldn’t place because he never had the money to own such a luxury car, with bright paint jobs and jacked rims. Ones that looked like rusted shit with hydraulics, trucks with obnoxious lift kits, and yellow taxis taking drunks home. There was a strange familiarity with the blur of yellow and checkerboard that taxis left behind. A comforting sign from his past life that maybe everything wasn’t going to end up badly after all, not when people were willing to drive strangers around to where they needed to be. Taxis had helped Ryan quite a bit. Nevermind that the usual protocol for paying them was administering a hollow-tip to their temple, as per his boss’ instruction.   
Ryan heard gavin roll over in his sleep and sigh. He didn’t think Gavin would be waking up anytime soon, since he had just been up for two days straight. Ryan was now standing by the window across the room, but he turned his attention to Gavin instead of the outside world. He reflected on how easily Gavin had infiltrated his mind instead of replaying atrocities he had committed as per request of a fat bastard in a pinstripe suit and his goons.   
Ryan landed on the west coast five years ago, and the Fakes were the only crew that he wanted to join. As it turned out to his advantage, they were looking for a mercenary, and by god did Ryan fit that bill perfectly. His first interaction with Gavin that wasn’t just him staring in a very hostile manner as Gavin bithered on was their first heist together. Ryan and Gavin were riding together, and naturally, Gavin was bithering about something. Ryan resisted the urge to shoot him in the face and instead pistol-whipped him in the neck. Ryan actually found he felt bad about acting so violently, and that had been a strange thing. RYan was so practiced at shutting off his emotions that when remorse crept in and he couldn’t shake it, he didn’t know what to do. It took two weeks for Ryan to say his first words to anyone in the crew, and they were “I’m sorry” to a very bewildered looking Gavin. Ever since procuring his forgiveness and realizing that maybe Gavin wasn’t so bad after all, Ryan found he genuinely cared about Gavin. That was even more of a violent shock. Ryan was able to shut off his feelings easily when it came to most people, but not when it came to Gavin. He felt something strange whenever he was able to make Gavin smile, felt another twitch of a feeling he couldn’t place when Gavin placed a hand on his shoulder or hopped up onto his back. Gavin was constantly having to touch everyone, but he seemed to have a particular preference for Ryan. Ryan found that he liked when Gavin called on him like a hyper-protective guard dog when he had gotten himself into trouble that only Ryan could remedy, and in general he was a little over-protective of Gavin. Gavin seemed to enjoy it. Ryan thought that Gavin was well aware of how he had Ryan wrapped around his finger, and had been even before they started dating. Ryan truly did love Gavin, as strange as that was to admit to himself.   
Ryan smiled slightly as he turned his attention back to the swirling city. The city Gavin loved so much. He used to trail around Vinewood, another celebrity hopeful. He still had connections there. Ryan had met a few, and he didn’t care for them.  
Ryan didn’t know how Gavin had decided he was worth loving. Ryan didn’t think he was worth anything. He saw nothing but pure vitriol when he looked inside himself, and he knew that his traditionally over-protective nature could be overbearing and tiring, and he never said the things Gavin wanted to hear. Ryan still had the fear that every time  he said “I love you” to Gavin, something horrible would happen. It was admission of vulnerability, and that was always exploited sooner or later. He couldn’t lose Gavin. Ryan had lost everything else in his life, but Gavin was the one thing he refused to let go of, regardless of what happened. If he was going to admit vulnerability, then he would admit it every day to Gavin. Just not in front of anyone else. He was glad Gavin seemed to understand that. Gavin knew the background Ryan came from and despite his usual fastidious nature, he was gentle and caring. Ryan sighed. He was a fucked up mess of a person, but Gavin made everything make sense. When the tension got too much to bear all Ryan wanted was Gavin. Gavin was comfort and solace, which was strange since Ryan never found comfort in another human being before.   
Ryan heard the rustle of sheets and turned around to find Gavin, yawning, wrapped in blankets, sitting up and looking at him   
“Can’t sleep?”  
“Never can.”  
“Come back to bed.”   
Ryan went to run his hand through his hair, fingers catching on the braids Gavin had weaved into his hair earlier. He never could say no to Gavin. Ryan never followed direct commands, but when they came from Gavin, he felt compelled to. Ryan walked the hardwood floor back to bed, and was instantly enveloped in Gavin’s arms.   
“I missed this.” Gavin said, muffled by Ryan’s shoulder Ryan’s hand went to Gavin’s hair, and he smiled.   
“I know. Geoff isn’t allowed to take you for what, three weeks?”   
“Two and a half.”   
“He’s not allowed to take you for two and a half weeks again.”   
“He can do whatever he wants.”  
“Not if I have anything to say about it. If you have to work like that again, I’m killing him.”   
“Jesus, tell me how you really feel.”   
Gavin’s sarcasm put a smile on Ryan’s face. It was hard to find love in the middle of a firefight, but they had, and Ryan wasn’t about to let it slip away.   
“You really can’t sleep?”  
“Not at all.”  
“What can I do to help?”   
“Tell me what you’ve been doing for the last two and a half weeks, so I can stop assuming that it was ritualistic Satanic goat sacrifice or creating the real-life Matrix.”   
Gavin’s sleepy laugh rang throughout their room.   
“Mapping out routes for a heist. That’s all I can tell you unless I want Geoff to kill me.”   
“You know I wouldn’t say anything.”   
“I know, but I’m just following orders.”   
“Following orders is for suckers.”  
“You seem to follow mine pretty well.”  
“You,” Ryan said, kissing Gavin’s forehead. “Are the only exception to that rule of mine.”   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
Gavin pushed Ryan onto his side and started rubbing his back. That was another of Gavin’s quirks that Ryan didn’t mind. Slender fingers prodding into tense muscles felt nice after a while. Eventually, Ryan felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as Gavin continued to rub small circles across his shoulder blades. This would be the first time in weeks Ryan would get a decent sleep, since they had nothing to do but stay in bed tomorrow. As Ryan drifted off, he found himself looking forward to that. Gavin’s arms slid around him again, and he felt like he had finally gotten everything he had ever wanted.


End file.
